Christmas Miracle or Disaster?
by PeddieLover4
Summary: Of course there just had to be a fancy Christmas party on the coldest day on Earth. Patricia hated these things. Dressing up in red and green, wearing high heels that she'd occasionally trip in, socializing and being nice to everyone.


Of course there just had to be a fancy Christmas party on the coldest day on Earth. Patricia hated these things. Dressing up in red and green, wearing high heels that she'd occasionally trip in, socializing and being nice to everyone. Even to people she didn't know. Her sister would invite their whole family, along with their parents (who'd spend the night bragging about her success). Of course Eddie would convince Patricia into going somehow, saying it was a good time to bond with her sister.

"Hurry up Eddie! You're taking forever!" Patricia yelled from downstairs.

"Jeez Yacker, I'm coming." He said walking down the stairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're the girl in the relationship, Weasel" Patricia muttered. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I heard that." He said.

"Whatever, can we just go already?" She asked. Eddie laughed and walked outside to the car.

The drive to Piper's was unusually quiet. Eddie thought Patricia would at least be blabbing about how she had to wear a stupid dress and how freezing it was, or how he forced her to go the party.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No.." She replied. Eddie didn't bother to ask any further, because she'd probably lash out on him about how nothing was wrong (even though there was). He just continued driving while she sat there, picking at her nails.

**ooooooooooo**

When they finally reached Piper's, Patricia immediately got out of the car and walked inside. Eddie sighed and followed her. He didn't know what was wrong and she wouldn't tell him. When he walked into the house, he was greeted by Piper.

"Eddie! How have you been!?" She asked with her usually peppy tone.

"Hey Piper," He smiled as the two hugged. "Do you know where Patricia is?"

"No, I thought she'd be with you." Piper replied.

"She just walked into the house by herself, and she isn't talking to me at all." He said.

"What did you do?" She groaned.

"Why does everyone always assume I did something to upset her!?" Eddie said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"She's probably around her somewhere, go find her. I have something to tell both of you!" Piper said, walking off to greet her other guests. Eddie sighed and walked around the house. She couldn't have gone off that far.

**ooooooooooo**

Patricia leaned against the cold window pressing the side of her head against it. When she was sure no one was looking, she snuck off to Piper's room. No one would know. They'd probably think she's in the bathroom or something. She hadn't exactly had the best day let alone the best week. The whole time she had been subtly dropping hints to her oblivious husband that she may or may not be pregnant. One day he was too busy eating his hoagie to notice, the other he had major work to do, and after that he had rough days at work too. She didn't know what else she could do! He was such an idiot when it came to noticing the obvious things. She had even bought baby toys and put them all over the house! Still nothing.

"There you are!" A voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What is with you today?" Eddie sighed.

"What do you mean?" She replied sending a little death glare towards him. His mouth opened but then he shut it when he saw her face. If he said anything else he was pretty sure he'd be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week. When Patricia was mad, don't talk back. He'd known that since the two first started dating.

"Nothing, Piper was calling us, said she had something important to tell us." He said, relieved when he saw her face soften a bit.

"Let's go see what she wants." Patricia sighed, getting up from her cozy spot. She walked downstairs while Eddie just followed.

**ooooooooooo**

After searching the whole house for Piper, they found her talking to a tall guy with dirty blonde hair. They couldn't really see his face as his back was turned to them, but he did sort of looked familiar.

"Piper!" Patricia called running over to her sister and hugging her.

"Trixie!" Piper said, surprised by her sister's tackling hug. "Careful! I could've fallen over."

The two laughed while Eddie shook his head and walked over.

"What was so important that you just needed to tell us, Piper?" He asked. Piper thought for a second before remembering.

"Oh yeah! Well um... I'm engaged!" She squealed. Patricia's smile grew wide.

"Really? Who is it?!" She asked. Piper looked around for her fiance who wandered off just a few seconds ago. She saw him getting some drinks for the two of them.

"Ben! Come over here!" She called. He walked over and handed her a drink.

"Yes Piper?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to meet my sister" Piper said. Ben turned around to face the other couple and smirked when he recognized who it was.

"Millie! I haven't seen you since forever!" He teased. "And how have you been Patricia?"

"Benji?" Eddie asked, shocked. "Y-You're Piper's fiance?"

"Oh he is not going to start this here" Patricia mumbled to herself.

"You just needed to find someone that looked like my wife didn't you?" Eddie said.

"Yup.. he's going to.." Patricia mumbled. "What Eddie means is, congratulations guys! Now, I'm just gonna borrow him for a second."

She grabbed Eddie's arm and dragged him upstairs.

"Ow! Yacker, you're hurting my arm" He winced.

"Don't care." She said walking into an empty room, closing the door, and locking it. She finally let go of his arm and turned to give him her most famous death glare.

"What?" He asked.

"What is wrong with you!? You can't go one second without letting go of your stupid competition between you and Ben and be happy for Piper!?" She screamed.

"He's engaged to someone that looks exactly like you! I knew he had a thing for you back in high school!"

"That was years ago Eddie! Get over it! You said it yourself that you and him were on good terms!"

"What is it with you today?! You're freaking out at me for no reason, and when I try to talk to you about it, you completely ignore me!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. He was such an idiot sometimes. She walked off to a room where she was sure no one would find her except Piper.

Eddie sighed and walked out of the room hoping she'd be just a few feet away. Of course she had disappeared off to someplace where no one could find her again. Well... now we know who's stuck on the couch for the rest of the week.

"Eddie, where's Patricia?" Piper asked, walking over to him.

"Um... I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Eddie! What did you do now!?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was ask her why she was flipping out on me!" He replied. Piper rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Idiot." She mumbled, walking off to find Patricia.

"I heard that!" Eddie said as she walked away. He sighed and decided it was probably a good idea for Piper to talk to her. Maybe it would help her cool off a bit. Might as well get something to eat until then, right?

**ooooooooooo**

Eddie walked around the gigantic house, trying to find out where the kitchen was. No one would be in there. Everyone was mainly in the living room or outside.

"Congratulations son! I can't believe you're already engaged!" Eddie heard a voice say. It sounded a bit familiar, but he couldn't hear right. He stood next to the door and pressed his ear against the wall.

"Thanks Dad, I just don't think Eddie approves he of it." The other person in the room said. They couldn't be talking about him, right? It had to be another Eddie.

"He can be a bit stubborn sometimes." Eddie could hear the two lightly laughing.

"Trust me, I know." The other person replied. He decided whether he should go in or not. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened itself. Eddie looked up to see two familiar faces. Benji and his own father.

"Eddison, what are you doing here?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"No dad, I think the question here is what are _you_ doing here and why did you call Benji son?!" Eddie asked. He watched as Eric looked down to his feet and took out his handkerchief to dab at his forehead. Eddie looked over at Benji who was looking around the room, trying to ignore looking at Eddie.

"Well!?"

"Piper invited him. She thought it'd be a good idea for you to catch up with your father." Ben said.

"You still didn't answer my other question. Why did he call you son?" Eddie asked, trying to stay calm.

"Can't we talk about this another time, Eddison? Perhaps maybe over a cup of te-"

"Tell me now." Eddie said, not caring that he cut off his own father.

"Eric's my dad... we're half brothers.." Ben mumbled.

"H-He's your what!?" Eddie asked, not believing what he had just heard. His father left him when was younger to keep him safe. Was that all a lie!? Did he just leave him and his mother to go have a fling with another woman!? "So you lied about leaving me for safety reasons, didn't you!? You only left to mom and I to go have a fling with someone else!?"

"Eddison I-"

"You probably didn't leave Benji, right!? Mom and I weren't good enough for you so you went off to find another family. Well sorry I wasn't a good enough son for you, _Eric_." Eddie said.

"Millie, just lis-"

"No. As soon as Piper finds Patricia, we're leaving." He spat, walking off to find Piper or Patricia. His vision was clouded by tears, that he didn't even notice where he was going. He only saw people walking around holding red cups filled with punch or alcohol or whatever it was. He didn't even notice that we walked right past his wife.

"Uh hello?" Patricia called, as he walked by. She rolled her eyes and followed after him. He was so oblivious sometimes. She grabbed onto his arm and spun him around only to see a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... let's just go home..." He mumbled. She sighed and led him outside towards the car.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing.."

"We've been together for almost nine years, Weasel. I know when something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Eric just lied to me again, no big deal. Can we go now?" Eddie asked.

"What happened?" She sighed.

"Benji is his other son. He probably didn't leave him like he left me." Eddie replied. Patricia pulled him into a hug partly blaming her softness on the hormones. He didn't say anything else. He only hugged her tighter trying not to let anymore tears escape, but failing anyways.

When she was sure he had calmed down a bit, she mumbled into his ear, "Let's get back home, yeah? We can make some of your boy sandwiches and watch some cheesy Christmas movie. I need to take off these stupid heels anyway."

"You're the best." He smiled, breaking free from the hug.

"I know, what would you do without me?" She smirked, walking over to the passenger side of the car. He laughed slightly, getting in the drivers seat, and turning it on. The car ride much like their way here was silent, except for the Sick Puppies album playing. Eddie knew he had messed up. He knew he still needed to let his father explain everything but for now, he just wanted to get back home, get cuddled up on the couch watching a cheesy Christmas movie, and eat a hoagie. It had been days since he had one. Okay... maybe just a few hours.

* * *

**This was my first time writing something or trying to, that had angst. Also my first attempt at writing Ben/Piper. As for my other fics, I'll try to update them soon, I was just trying to finish this up. Review?**


End file.
